


《[AWM]绝地求生》初夜扩写

by Veraqbhh



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veraqbhh/pseuds/Veraqbhh
Summary: 为什么ao3也会翻！！





	《[AWM]绝地求生》初夜扩写

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么ao3也会翻！！

无论之前经历了什么，现在开始，一切又不一样了。

于炀想，这样才算真的在一起吧？

许是发现了于炀在走神，祁醉本来在脱他裤子的手惩罚般在于炀腰间轻拧了下，又凑到他耳边轻轻呼气：“在想什么呢？嗯？”

于炀的耳朵霎时变得通红，咬着T恤的下摆含糊道：“没、没什么……”

“真的吗？”祁醉恶作剧似的把于炀的耳垂含进嘴里，手下丝毫没有放松，右手轻轻勾着于炀的胖次缓缓向里滑去。

少年未经情事的身体颤抖着，却愣是没有发出任何声音，却悄悄闭上了眼，不敢去看祁醉。

祁醉轻轻握住于炀的命根子，揉捏了几下，不多时便感觉到它慢慢挺立起来，握在手心像一块炙热的铁。

于炀白净的脸越来越红，祁醉终于发现他把眼睛闭上了，又轻声道：“宝贝儿，把眼睛睁开。”

他的话，于炀怎么可能不听。

一睁眼，便不自觉地将目光投向了身下。于炀的后背靠着床头，并没有躺下，现在只需略微垂眼就能看见祁醉的手，和他手里那属于自己的东西。

祁醉偏偏还恶劣地说到：“感受到了吗，我在做什么。”

于炀认命般又闭上眼，不敢再看。祁醉掰开他咬着衣服下摆的嘴，狠厉地覆了上去。左手扣着于炀的头，手指深深插入他柔软得一塌糊涂的头发，把他一再拉进自己，恨不能把他蹂躏进自己的身体。

唇齿相依，祁醉丝毫没有放松右手的动作，熟稔地揉捏律动，耳边全是于炀控制不住的低低的呻吟。

像只猫，呜咽着，求你再给多一点。

祁醉终于放开了于炀的嘴，盯着他仔细看，唇角不自觉地浮现出一丝笑意：“宝贝儿，你可真诱人，我真是恨不能把你一口吞了。”

于炀没说话，只是将双手搭到了祁醉的肩上，脸渐渐靠近他，被吮吸得红艳艳的嘴唇轻动：“好啊，你吃吧。”

“操，妖精！”

祁醉抓住于炀的脚往后一拉，于炀顺利躺到了床上，一双眼目不转睛地盯着祁醉，心里既期待他接下来的动作，又隐隐有些害怕。怕什么，他当然不知道，明明面前这个人就是自己深爱的。

祁醉的双手撑在于炀耳边，却并没有如于炀所想的那样有下一步动作。祁醉说：“宝贝儿，自己脱吧。”

“哈？”

祁醉的唇角又带起一抹坏笑：“你，脱给我看。”

房间里的窗帘已经拉上，昏暗的光线星星点点地透进来，于炀并不能完全看清祁醉的脸，但想也不用想就知道肯定是戏谑的。

“不要……”于炀轻声说着，将祁醉拉进了几分，“我想你帮我。”

祁醉轻笑：“你确定？”

“嗯。”

话音刚落，祁醉又一次吻了上来，手毫不客气地钻进了于炀衣服里，似有若无地到处点着火。

柔软的腰线，分明的腹肌，轻轻一掐就能留下红印的肌肤，还有敏感到颤抖的胸口。无一不让祁醉着迷。

祁醉清楚地看到于炀眼里的情欲，轻啄了下于炀的脸，把他的裤子丢开后又握住了他的手，带着他的手慢慢向下。

“唔……”

于炀能感受到覆在自己手背的祁醉的手，还有手心里自己的欲望，正跟随着祁醉的指引缓慢移动着。

“舒服吗？”祁醉又凑到于炀耳边呼着气。

这么羞人的话于炀自然是不肯说，咬着自己的下唇没有开口。

“说话啊宝贝儿。”祁醉又凑到于炀的脖子旁边，感受着他血管的跳动，下身却悄悄靠近了于炀。

“再不说，我就……”

“舒服。”声音小得不像话，却很清晰地传进了祁醉的耳里。

可惜，老流氓的名号不是白叫的。“我没听清，再说一次。”

“……”于炀又不说话了。

祁醉没有再逗他，抬头又亲上了那比云还软嫩的唇，带着于炀的手渐渐加重。

不知何时祁醉松开了带着于炀的手，手上已经带了润滑剂，一点一点试探着伸向于炀的后穴，然后坚定地向里探去。

于炀闷哼了声，强迫自己不去把注意力集中在下面，祁醉的另一只手也覆上了他的胸口，拎着那一点蹂躏。

待到于炀已经能容纳三根手指后，祁醉吻吻他的脸颊，轻声道：“我进去？”

于炀的声音依然细小如蚊：“嗯。”

“抱紧我。”

于炀听话地搂住祁醉的脖子，靠近他，还想再靠近一点点，祁醉却没给他思考的机会，一口气直接冲了进去。

绕是如此，于炀也只是轻哼了几声，可怜巴巴地望向祁醉：“疼……”

操……

祁醉怀疑自己鼻血流下来了。

于炀的里面又湿又暖，紧紧地裹着祁醉不愿松开，他只得拍了拍于炀的屁股，哄道：“宝贝儿，放松点。”

于炀点点头，主动吻上了祁醉。如此，祁醉开始轻轻扭动他的腰，缓慢而坚定地抽插起来。

“你、你慢点……”

祁醉哭笑不得：“再慢点就是不动了。”

于炀不适地扭扭腰，刺激得祁醉倒吸口凉气：“宝贝儿，你哪里是叫我慢点，明明是叫我快点。”

“我不是……呀~”祁醉不知顶到了哪一点，于炀的声调顿时变了。

眼睛一转，祁醉又道：“你叫我老公我就慢点。”说着，祁醉的动作还快了起来，有意无意地蹭过那一点。

“嗯……不……哈，慢点啊……不要了……”于炀低声求饶，把毛茸茸的头发抵到了祁醉的胸口。

头发刺得祁醉心里痒痒，身下的动作却毫不含糊，越发加重。

“停、停一下……啊~够了……哈，不要……”

“叫声老公就放过你哦。”

“哈……嗯……老……老公……”于炀羞耻地闭上眼睛，却发现这样身下传来的感觉更深刻，又睁开了眼，一眼就瞧见了祁醉在自己身下的动作，心里更紧张，后穴不自觉地紧缩。

“嗯……”祁醉差点就交代了，动作果然缓了不少，却堪堪停在于炀那要命的一点。

低下头看着于炀，祁醉又道：“看着我，再说一遍。”

于炀紧紧咬着唇，说什么也不肯再说。

“宝贝儿不乖哦。”祁醉掰开他的嘴唇，轻轻一低头就吻在了他的嘴角：“说，，我是你的什么。”一边问着，一边在那一点仔细研磨。

巨大的刺激让于炀晃了神，呻吟自嘴角溢出：“呀……老公……停……”

“你都叫我老公了，怎么可以不给你点奖励呢？”不等于炀有反应，祁醉又动了起来。

“不完了！唔啊，哈……老公……慢点……嗯啊~”

整根没入，又整根抽出，每次都狠狠碾过那一点，没几下，于炀失了神。白色的浊液尽数沾染到了祁醉的小腹上，他却根本没有停下的意思，感受着于炀高潮后更加湿热紧缩的后穴，开始了新一轮。

“说，是谁在干你。”

于炀紧紧地抱着祁醉，伏在他耳边，任由着他在自己体内驰骋，再一次唤醒自己的欲望。

“是你……”

祁醉的劣根性又上来了：“我是谁。”

于炀小小声道：“你是祁醉。”

“祁醉是谁。”他亲亲于炀的眼睛，期待地看着他。

“于炀的老公。”

“所以连起来是……”

“于炀的老公祁醉，在干我……”

日子还长，以后还有很多机会听到这些话。所以现在。就不浪费时间了。继续。

End.


End file.
